


Эксперимент

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band), Виски - БИ-2 (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Попытка уединиться на сеновале.
Relationships: Лева Би-2/Шура Би-2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по клипу "Виски". Для удобства автор взял имена музыкантов. Можно читать как фик по клипу или как РПС АU.

Идея принадлежала Шурке, как и все авантюрные идеи в жизни Левы. Не то чтобы он очень хотел предаться срасти на сеновале, но если Шурка чем-то загорался, отказать ему было невозможно. 

— Только быстро, — буркнул Лева, взбираясь по лестнице на верхний этаж.

Одежда была неудобной и для деревни явно непригодной. В такой разве что в повозке ездить, а не лазить по сараям. 

Шурка забрался следом, толкнул Леву в стог и навалился сверху.

— А куда спешить? — сказал он. — Они ж там все пьяные валяются. 

Лева не стал спорить. Так то оно так, но… Вот это «но» постоянно их преследовало. Кто-то увидит, услышит, заметит, подумает. Редко когда удавалось спокойно побыть наедине. Шурка воспринял молчание как знак согласия и принялся расстегивать его штаны. Высвободиться из узких брюк получилось не сразу. Шурка тихо ругался, но все же стянул с Левы штаны. Тут же он приник к его шее губами, а рукой накрыл пах. 

Лева попытался устроиться поудобнее, но, лежа в стогу сена, это оказалось не так-то просто. Он поерзал и сдавленно зашипел. Шурка воспринял это как одобрение и еще усерднее принялся целовать его шею, рукой водя по еще мягкому члену.

— Погоди, — прошептал Лева. — Солома зад колет.

— Сено, — поправил Шурка.

— Никогда их не различал и не собираюсь начинать. Дай лягу нормально.

Пока Лева устраивался удобнее на колючем сене, Шурка сполз ниже и принялся поцеловать его в живот. Лева снова зашипел, теперь уже от подступающего возбуждения. Шурка провел языком по его животу, затем по бедру, потом провел по поднявшемуся члену. Лева запустил пальцы в его мягкие волосы и стал перебирать пряди. 

На улице пьяный голос истошно заорал:

— Пускай круто меня зано-о-осит…

Лева вздрогнул. Шурка выпустил его член изо рта и тихо заржал. 

— Давай в другой раз, — решил Лева. — Или вообще до города потерпим. 

— Да он уже вырубился.

Шурка многозначительно поднял брови, мол, слышишь — тишина. Пьяный голос и правда затих. Шурка вновь приник к шее Левы и уже потянулся к его члену, но тут в сарае скрипнула дверь. Шурка замер, Лева затаил дыхание. Внизу послышался женский смех.

— Ой, да перестань, — проворковала девица и тут же застонала. — Ой, нет, не останавливайся. 

Послышались стоны и возня, потом тот же девичий голос капризно протянул:

— Навозом пахнет. Пойдем в другое место!

— Куда? — отозвался мужской бас. — В хлев?

Мужик пьяно заржал, но девица не сдавалась.

— Пойдем!

Двери сарая снова заскрипели, и вновь настала тишина.

— Знаешь, а она права, — негромко заметил Лева. — Навозом пахнет. 

Шурка тяжело вздохнул и сел. Лева натянул штаны, пытаясь не загрести в них сена. 

— Вот если бы мы сразу отправились в город, а не остались на ночь, уже были бы дома, — заметил он. — И там нам точно никто не помешал бы. 

— И тряслись бы всю ночь по проселочной дороге, — возразил Шурка. — Кстати! А пойдем проверим нашу повозку, — вдруг предложил он.

— Че ее проверять, — проворчал Лева. — Ее в какой-то старый сарай на отшибе определили. За пару лишних бутылок староста пообещал, что туда никто даже заглядывать не будет.

— Вот именно, — усмехнулся Шурка. — Никто заглядывать не будет.

Лева понял, к чему он клонит. Очень хотелось послать его куда подальше с этими экспериментами, но если уж Шурка чем-то загорелся, отговорить его будет сложно. Лева вздохнул и последовал за ним.


End file.
